


Sure Thing

by dirkism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depression, First Dates, Fluff, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, cheerleader georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkism/pseuds/dirkism
Summary: George is the head cheerleader at his high school. It's the day before the homecoming game, and he needs a football player's jersey to wear so he can participate in the age old homecoming tradition at his school. Clay decides to help him out.-“Well, yeah, but… what dude on the football team is gonna want to give me his jersey?” Clay rolled his eyes.“You can wear mine,” Clay started, “But only if you want, y’know...”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 306





	1. Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DNF fanfiction as I'm so hyperfixated on it it's crazy. I love my silly little minecraft men...

George never understood why there was a need for assigned seats in study hall. It’s not like anyone actually abided by the seating chart, hell, it’s not like there was any studying going on in study hall. The only person who actually sat where they were supposed to was, well, George. George and Clay. 

While he likes to think that he sat where he was supposed to because he was that good of a kid, the honest truth was that he was in the best spot to look at Clay. Even under the fluorescent lights of their school's library, Clay looked like a dream. With his fair hair and enticing eyes, and holy fuck, his arms. George has to have spent half of his time in study hall looking at his arms. They were so defined, so strong, so… everything George wasn’t. George was tiny. Even though he’s an athlete, he was the tiniest in the grade maybe. It usually worked out for him, seeing as he was a flyer on the cheer team, but next to Clay, it almost made him feel insecure.

“...George? Hey George, are you even listening?” George finally snapped out of his thoughts and locked eyes with Clay.

“Huh? Um…. yeah, yeah, I’m listening!” George insisted. Clay chuckled.

“Alright, so you can answer my question?” The taller asked.

“Uh, I mean, yeah, you’re just gonna have to.. Repeat it..” 

“Whose jersey are you wearing tomorrow?”

“Jersey…?”

“Yeah, for the homecoming game? Y’know, the like.. A thousand year tradition,” Clay babbled on. George blushed. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t really wear the jerseys,”

“What?! Why not?” Clay’s eyes widened. “You’re literally the team captain, dude,” Truth be told, George always wanted to wear one of the football players jerseys just like the rest of the cheerleaders. It was an age-old tradition, the day before the homecoming game the cheerleaders wore one of the football players' jerseys for ‘good luck.’ However, not many football players were willing to give George their jersey for the day, as most people thought that would be a little, well, homo.

“Well, yeah, but… what dude on the football team is gonna want to give me his jersey?” Clay rolled his eyes.

“You can wear mine,” Clay started, “But only if you want, y’know,” Now it was time for George’s turn to get wide eyed.

“R-Really? You know what people are going to think, right?” George turned a deeper shade of red, his pale skin not hiding anything. Clay shot him a small smile.

“Oh, who cares what other people think, I think it makes perfect sense. Captain of the cheer team wears the captain of the football teams jersey,” Clay explained.

“Well, when you put it that way… Yeah, I’ll wear your jersey,” Clay grinned.

“Alright, cool. I’ll give you it after practice!” Clay exclaimed. George scrunched up his nose.

“Won’t it be all sweaty?” 

Clay rolled his eyes. “We can work that out when we get there!” The pair talked about the upcoming game for a while longer, until the bell rang. 

“Well, I’ll see you after practice! Bye Georgie!” Clay exclaimed as he started to pack up his belongings. George could feel every part of his body go aflame. 

“Bye Clay…” George mumbled. 

Since when does Clay call him Georgie? And since when does being called that give George butterflies in his stomach. He tried to shake the feeling off, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t even concentrate in class without thinking about it. This whole jersey ordeal was going to be no good.

-

George walked out of the school, feeling refreshed. It’s not often the cheer squad gets a night off from hard training, but seeing as tomorrow was the big game it wasn’t wise of them to do anything to risk injury. George had almost made it to his car before he felt a piece of fabric hit his face. He quickly tore it off, ready to berate whoever threw it at him, and was met with Clay’s shit eating grin. 

“C’mon George,” Clay chided, tsking at him. “What would your coach think? Star cheerleader about to leave school without the jersey,” 

George rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off, this smells like shit,” George lied. In all honesty, the sweat was gross, but Clay’s natural musk overrode it. 

“Well, I just practiced in it. You’re gonna have to wash it. Hope you have good laundry detergent, can’t have it throwing me off tomorrow,” Clay teased.

“If you don’t stop talking I’ll make it my personal mission to make sure you never play another football game again,” George barked. Clay giggled and playfully punched George’s arm.

“Oh Georgie, I know you could never stay mad at me,” Clay commented, drawing out the ‘me.’ George quickly unlocked his car and hopped in, hoping that Clay didn’t notice how flustered that nickname could get him.

George waved goodbye, and Clay followed in suit. As George started to back out, he could hear Clay yell something along the lines of “Nice car!” He rushed home, embarrassed by his lack of composure around the fair haired man. 

-

George washed the jersey, as Clay instructed. He took it out of his dryer and smelled it, to make sure that the sweat was gone. He was met with the scent of his laundry detergent mixing with Clay’s natural scent. George didn’t think his aroma would ever leave this jersey. 

It smelled of citrus, specifically lime. It smelled like a summer's day, a day you’d spend with your closest friends at the beach, without a care in the world. The scent was sweet. The scent was Clay. George sighed and reluctantly put it on.

It was massive on him. It reached his mid thighs, the sleeves on it going all the way down to his elbows. George looked in the mirror and grinned. He was never quite satisfied with how he looked, it was hard to be when you were as scrawny and small as George. His pale skin was accentuated by the vibrant teal of the jersey, and his dark hair stood out more. And despite all that, George still found himself happy with how it looked. It looked normal. Natural even. Like he was a real cheerleader. He opened his phone and looked at the time. 10:46. He yawned as he walked over to his bed. 

“There’s no point in changing out of the jersey,” He thought. “I’m gonna wake up and put it on, might as well sleep in it.”

As he drifted off to sleep, he could only think of one thing. One person.

George was falling for the captain of the football team. And he was falling hard.


	2. Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally did not expect anyone to see this story or pay any mind to it omg hey to the people reading this.

George’s alarm echoed throughout his room. He went to go press snooze. There was no reason as to why he needed to wake up at 6:30 to get to school on time.

However, 6:30 quickly turned into 7:49, meaning George had a total of eleven minutes to get ready and leave for school if he was to be on time. He quickly got out of bed and went to go pick out his clothes before realizing that he was in his school clothes for the day. He turned to the mirror to once again be met with Clay’s jersey. The sight brought a smile to his face, and suddenly, everything was okay. How could anything be wrong when he was wearing Clay’s clothing, surrounded by his aura. He rummaged through his drawer and found his white pair of joggers, the pair all the other cheerleaders would be wearing. His smile grew wider as he realized, for once in his cheerleading career, he wasn’t going to be left out.

It’s not that the other girls were mean to him. Actually, they only showed kindness and adoration for him. It was that he stuck out like a sore thumb. The rest of the squad, with the exception of George and one other girl named Minx, were the perfect, all american girls. Blonde, tan, gorgeous, they had it all. And George was just himself. He always stood out in an awkward sort of way. But today that was different.

He quickly combed his hair and brushed his teeth, and went to order his Starbucks drink. He then packed his bags, one for school, one for cheer, and threw on his pair of Air Force 1’s. He scampered out of the house, desperate to be able to get his coffee and still make it to school on time.

-

Luckily, he was able to make it to school with ten minutes to spare. He parked his car and went to go in. As he approached the entrance, he saw an all too familiar boy. Him and Clay locked eyes and Clay smiled and waved.

“Hey, Georgie, nice jersey!” Clay yelled, garnering the attention of everyone around. Clay looked extremely dressed up in comparison to his usual hoodies and sweatpants combo. He had on a jean jacket with a white collared shirt on, paired with a pair of jeans and vans. George immediately got flustered, but cleared his throat and put on a brave face.

“Yeah, not really sure where I got it. Smells like shit though,” George joked as he went to take a sip of his coffee. Clay rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you know you love it,” Clay replied as they started to walk into school. George choked on his drink as Clay laughed. “Oh come on, quit with the dramatics. What are you drinking?” Clay took the drink out of George’s hand and inspected it.

“Give it back,” George whined. “I’m tired and need energy.”

“Hmm, an iced vanilla latte. That doesn’t seem healthy,” Clay chided. 

“Yeah well, regular coffee is way too bitter,” George rebutted as he snatched the drink back from Clay.

“Yeah, the drink seems pretty good though. Bet it’s sweet,” Clay then lowered his voice a bit. “Just like you.” George lost all composure.

“Huh? Sweet? What do you mean sweet? Quit fucking around Clay!” George exclaimed. Clay just giggled and messed with George’s hair.

“Why so sensitive, little guy? All your reactions just make me want to tease you more,” George was at a loss for words. Fortunately, he didn’t need to say much more, as his good friend Minx was approaching.

Minx and George had been best friends ever since 6th grade. There was really no room for them to be anything but best friends, as they were the only two on the cheer team who didn’t exactly fit in with the rest of the squad. While George had always been popular with the cheer squad, Minx was constantly butting heads with the other cheerleaders, always left out. She was extremely assertive, and loud mouthed. The only reason Minx was kept around initially was because of her tumbling skills, but at this point the cheer coach knows to keep Minx, as if she’s gone, so is George. When the other girls were participating in team bonding activities with each other, the two of them spent time together. It was a natural friendship, just them against the world, until their duo became a trio when another girl, Niki, moved in from out of state in 8th grade. It’s just been those three, together forever, ever since.

“Go fuck off Clay, you’re gonna prevent George from getting to first hour,” the brunette barked. Clay put his hands up in mock defense.

“Hey, hey, cool it Minx, just making sure the guy wearing my jersey isn’t gonna spill his sugary shit all over it. I need it for tonight, seeing as I’m gonna have to carry the team,” Clay informed. Minx scanned George up and down before realizing that it was in fact Clay’s jersey. Her eyes momentarily widened before she regained her composure and continued on.

“Well there’s gonna be no game for you to play if you’re late to class again. Aren’t you on the verge of being put on academic probation? That doesn’t seem like team captain behavior,”

Clay snorted. “Well, we can’t all be like Georgie, can we? How’s that 4.0 working out for you, sweetheart?” George felt his whole body warm up, as if he had been lit on fire. Just then, the bell rang, signifying that all three students were going to be late if they didn't hurry to class. Minx didn’t leave time for any more flirting. Grabbing George's wrist, she dragged the both of them to physics. 

They made it to physics just in time, and sat down at their spots. They used to sit next to each other, however the teacher got tired of the constant chatter between the two, and separated them. They now sat clear across the room from each other, but they still had ways of communicating.

George’s phone buzzed. Looking down, he saw a notification from Minx.  _ “u and clay???” _

George softly smiled and replied,  _ “maybe? im not sure exactly.” _

_ “what the fuck do u mean u dont know?? clay was flirting with u for christs sake” _

_ “well, yeah, hes normally like that though. he only started amping it up after he gave me his jersey.” _

_ “BECAUSE HE FUCKING LIKES U FUCKING IDIOT” _

_ “im turning off my phone now. itll be good for my mental health :)”  _

George turned to the board and tried to focus, but he could only think of Clay. Was Clay really into him? He was notoriously known as a flirt around school, but he’s never gone this far. George was pretty sure this was the first time Clay had given his jersey to anyone ever. Even if Clay was into him, by some miracle, it wouldn’t make sense. Clay is special. He’s the type of guy that everyone wants to be friends with, the life of the party. Everyone flocks to him, always wants something from him, they want to be around him. And George was just George. Sure, he had his moments, as does everyone, but he was so plain. He paled in comparison to Clay, in his mind.

George mindlessly jotted down notes, barely paying attention. He had only one thought at this point.  _ Why him? Why had Clay chosen him?  _ Before he could explore this thought more, the teacher announced that they had finished class early, and the class had about fifteen minutes of freetime. Minx was by his side in seconds.

“You know now that you have a jersey you’re gonna take pictures with me, Niki, Wilbur, and Alex, right?” 

“Honestly, I don’t want to be anywhere near Alex after all the things you’ve told me about him,” George chided. Alex and Minx had been dating since the summer before sophomore year. He was a nice guy, but Minx has a bad habit of oversharing intimate details about their relationship. George couldn’t even look the guy in the eye after hearing everything.

Minx flipped him off and continued, “Well then you can stand next to Wilbur or something, I don’t know. Oh, and you have to invite Clay,” George blushed at the thought.

“Can’t you just… invite him? This is your idea,” Minx sighed and pulled out her phone. Within seconds she had already gotten her answer.

“Clay said he’ll be there,” she informed.

“Well that’s great. Lovely. Splendid. Always need more pictures with Clay, right?” George babbled on. Minx chortled. 

“God, you’re so ridiculous, calm your tits. Oh, also you’re going to the after party this year. No exceptions. You have to go,” George groaned. The homecoming after party was just around a hundred teens in some football players basement drinking and smoking, and George was straight edge. Well, mostly straight edge, but he doesn’t count taking edibles every few months during his sleepovers with Minx to really be partaking in drugs.

“I don’t  _ like  _ parties, Minx,” George whined.

“C’mon, it’s your senior year homecoming game. You already skipped the homecoming dance last week. You have to,” Minx argued.

“Ok, I did NOT skip the dance. I was there for like, an hour, and left. And like I said, I don’t like parties,” 

“Would you like parties if Clay was going? Because your little boy toy is gonna be there.” George fell silent for a few moments.

“Yeah, whatever, I’ll go, just this once.”

-

The day went by quickly, anticipation for the game building up. The six teens met in the schools ‘courtyard’, if it could even be called that. The courtyard was just a bench and a bunch of blue and white flowers that were barely maintained after homecoming. 

George wasn’t ready to see Clay. Of course, he had seen him that morning, but somehow, he only got more attractive during the day. His blonde hair, which had previously been slicked back, was now messed up and was back to his natural vanilla curls. He looked more tired, more rough than how he looked that morning, but George thought he looked even more handsome like this. His breath got caught in his throat and all he could do is stare and marvel at Clay’s beauty.

Minx playfully smacked the back of his head to get his attention. “C’mon lover boy, we don’t have all day,” George looked away as his skin adorned a rosy tint, something that was becoming all too common these past few days. 

The group took their photos, and it was all too pleasant. George wondered how he’d gone three years without fully immersing himself in the homecoming spirit. This was the most fun he’s had with school spirit ever. He was lost in his thoughts, too lost to notice Clay sneaking up behind him. While George was distracted, Clay crouched down and lifted the small boy up. George shrieked as Clay giggled, and set George down on his left shoulder.

“Clay put me down right now you asshole!” George yelled, no real malice behind his voice. Both of the boys were grinning, their laughter echoing throughout the courtyard. Clay flexed his muscles.

“I’m just showing my fans how strong I am, Georgie! Look at me go, you’re resting on just one arm and I’m barely breaking a sweat,” Clay smiled up at George, and George returned the smile. He could get lost in Clay’s eyes, he felt so special, being this close to Clay. Both boys seemed to be lost in the moment until they heard Niki speak.

“Aww, Wilbur, look at this picture of these two!” Niki cheered, showing her best friend the photo she had just taken of the two athletes. George’s mouth went dry as he looked down and saw Clay blushing. Slowly, Clay lowered down so George could get off his shoulder. George pouted, missing the direct attention from Clay, but the taller was on a mission.

“Is it a good picture? Let me see,” Clay asked. Niki smiled and handed him the phone, and soon, Clay had a soft smile himself. “You’re right, this is a good photo. Send this to me, please?”

“Look at you two lovers,” Alex teased. Clay rolled his eyes and joking punched the raven haired teen.

“Oh shut up, why don’t you go get ready to warm the bench?” Clay and Alex went back and forth arguing, while Niki and Minx watched. While this was going on, Wilbur quietly went to stand next to George.

“Clay looks really happy around you,” Wilbur commented. George shot him a shy smile.

“I sure hope so.”

George wanted Clay to be happy with him. George wanted Clay to be his.


	3. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels so short to me ahhh im so sorry, but next two chapter will make up for the lack of content here!! things are about to get interesting i hope you all enjoy

The locker room before a game was always awful. While the girls locker room always seemed to be full of spirit and fun, the boys locker room seemed like a funeral. They were always so nervous, so tense. And there George was, quietly trying to get changed into his uniform, hoping his pom poms don’t fall out of his bag. 

George slipped the jersey off with an almost inaudible sigh. He was going to miss the feeling of everyone wondering about him and Clay, and trying to see what was going on. Panic then ran through George’s body. What if Clay was just being nice? What if George was the only one feeling this way. He shook this feeling off and walked over to Clay.

“Here’s your jersey. Thanks for letting me borrow it, good luck!” George beamed. Clay shot him a small smile.

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Clay replied. George’s whole body was tingling, trying to ignore the sensation of being called such a nickname in public. In the men's locker room no less. George quickly shuffled back to his stuff, and got changed as quickly as possible. He packed his things up, and left the locker room as quick as can be. Waiting outside for him was Minx and Niki.

“Oh my George, are you feeling alright? You seem quite warm right now,” Niki commented as she put her hand to his forehead. Minx snorted.

“Oh don’t worry Niki, this probably has something to do with Clay,” Minx teased. George looked away, embarrassed.

“Guys he…. He called me sweetheart in the locker room. Sweetheart! What’s that even supposed to mean?” Niki gasped while Minx grabbed a hold on George’s shoulders.

“It means he likes you, you fucking idiot!” Minx yelled as Niki hushed her.

“Minx, more quiet please. But I agree with Minx, it seems he has a crush on you, George.” Niki informed, while prying Minx’s hands off of George’s frail body. It was always nice to have Niki around, she balanced out Minx’s loud mouth and foul language, as if they were yin and yang.

“Okay, okay, but even if he does have a crush on me, what do I even do with that information?” 

“Well, you flirt with him!” Niki chirped.

“Dude, you seriously gotta get bold with Clay. If you don’t, someone else will,” Minx warned. George bit his cheek in anticipation. Minx was right, if he didn’t make a move, someone else will. George is going to have to get more bold.

He’s going to have to let go of his restraints.

-

You could say a lot of things about Clay and his teammates, but you could never say that they didn’t put up a fight. The team either won or died trying.

Today was one of those games where it seemed like they were going to die trying. The team they were opposing was nationally ranked, and hadn’t lost a game in years. But it doesn’t matter how good the team was, Clay was not going to lose the homecoming game. And honestly, they were doing much better than expected. The game had ended in a tie, meaning that they were about to go into overtime to settle the score. 

The cheer squad was exhausted, they had done every cheer, trick, routine, and whatever else they had in their arsenal. “Only about ten minutes left,” George muttered to himself. The other team was on time out, which left Clay’s team with a few minutes of nothing to do. George was relieved, needing a break, but when he saw Alex, accompanied by Clay, approaching the sidelines, he knew his much needed break was not coming.

“Hey, mamacita!” Alex cried out to Minx, causing her to cringe.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Minx warned. George approached the group.

“Language, Minx. We're in uniform.” George replied. Minx rolled her eyes.

“Oh, look at me, I’m George, I’m team captain, I don’t allow foul language,” Minx mocked while Clay laughed. George glared at the two of them.

“What do you guys want, shouldn’t you guys be strategizing,” George commented.

“Aww c’mon Georgie, we know what we're doing. Alex just needed his stupid good luck kiss,” Clay replied. Alex shot Minx a stupid smile.

“You heard the man, mi amor. Where’s my kiss kiss,” Alex giggled as Minx sighed and complied.

“Yeah, you heard me too George, where’s MY good luck kiss,” Clay smirked as George’s heart dropped. Out of all the times Clay could play his stupid games, why did he chose right now, in front of everyone. George went to go yell at Clay for his stupid behavior, before remembering Minx’s words. 

_ “Dude, you seriously gotta get bold with Clay. If you don’t, someone else will,”  _ Minx wasn’t wrong. Clay was probably the most attractive guy George had seen, he couldn’t bare to lose what he barely had. 

Taking a deep breath, George shot forward and gave Clay a quick peck on the cheek. It wasn’t much, it lasted no more than two seconds, but George could feel electricity all around him, overriding his senses. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Clay and his handsome face, which was slowly being overtaken by a crimson shade, and the feeling of butterflies in George’s stomach. Butterflies so large and violent that he could feel their affect all throughout his body, making him feel warm, and so seen. 

Clay slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, softly cradling the skin where George’s lips were just moments ago. He shot George a lopsided grin.

“Thanks, Georgie, I needed that,” Clay mumbled as he grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled him away. As the two boys walked away, George could hear Alex’s excited voice and Clay trying to shush him. Minx looked over and smirked.

“So, you still believe that Clay doesn’t have a little crush?” She asked. George smiled.

“Maybe you guys were onto something.”

-

The game was over. By some miracle, they won. The whole team was cheering as they surrounded Clay, who was ultimately the one who got them the last touchdown. Clay felt like he was on top of the world. Sure, he had just scored the last point, but all he could think about was that kiss. He got a kiss by the cutest boy he had ever seen. 

The first time he had ever seen George, he knew that he had to get him. The boy was sitting there in study hall, earphones plugged in, actually doing his homework, running his small hands through his neatly combed, dark, hair, and Clay swooned. He had seen George on the sidelines of games before, but he had never really paid attention. He wishes he would’ve, now looking at George. He didn’t know what he had been missing. He knew he needed George.

Clay approached George after the team had calmed down a little. George was taking a drink from his water bottle, looking so tired yet so excited. Clay wished he could get George alone, just lay him down on his bed and hold him until they both couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer. The both of them after a game, so tired and vulnerable, cuddling and discussing what had happened that day, listening to George compliment his abilities. Clay craved that, yearned for it.

George was discussing something with Minx and Niki, but when Niki saw Clay approaching, she giggled and ushered Minx away. George looked around and they made eye contact. George blushed and quickly looked away, presumably remembering what had happened just a few minutes ago. Clay chuckled. 

_ “He’s too cute for his own good,”  _ He thought. He couldn’t wait to be able to say that out loud.

Once he finally got to George, he wrapped his arm around his small frame and smiled. “Thanks for the good luck kiss, sweetheart. If it weren’t for you, we probably wouldn’t have won the game,”

George smiled and shook his head. “Oh, shut up, it was you who scored the touchdown.” 

“Yeah, but without your good luck, where would we be? Plus, I couldn’t lose after that little stunt. Can’t embarrass my Georgie like that,” Clay rebutted. George gasped and looked away, but Clay kept going. “Hey, you going to the party after this?”

“Yes,” George mumbled, looking down. Clay’s smile grew even wider.

“Good to hear. See you there, baby.”

Tonight was going to be a good night.

-

_ “His Georgie. His. All his,”  _ George thought as he packed his things into his bag.

He couldn’t believe it. Clay had said George was  _ his.  _ What did he mean by that? Was he serious? George’s thoughts ran wild at the idea of it. 

And to top it all off, they were about to go to the same party. Clay  _ wanted  _ him at the party. George was on cloud nine. 

George was going to make sure he made the most of tonight. He had to, after all, after Clay’s little declaration.

George was going to make sure Clay knew what he needed.


	4. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for this chapter - this chapter includes underaged drug/alcohol usage, and driving under the influence. i do not condone anything done in this chapter. that being said, enjoy!! i literally cannot stop writing and this chapter was so fun to write, hence the quick update.

George and Niki stood next to the brunette's car, packing their things into his trunk. The parking lot was pretty much empty at this point, just a few cars remaining after the game, all belonging to the athletes who had just worked their hearts out.

“So you’re one hundred percent certain that you know where you’re going?” George asked Niki. The vibrant girl laughed and playfully hit George.

“Yes, I’ve been to his place almost a billion times! Stop worrying!” George absolutely could not stop worrying. Not after everything that's happened, who knows what could happen at this party? This could go amazingly, he could get everything he wants, or he could be left a drunken mess, crying on the side of the road. 

George opened the door of his car and put his keys in the ignition, but before he could shut the door, another car pulled up besides him. The windows were tinted to a point that was definitely illegal, and it was pretty beat up, with scratches and dents covering the black vehicle. The window rolled down to reveal Nick, who George immediately identified as one of Clay’s best friends. 

“Hey, dude, Clay wants to know if you want a ride,” Nick asked as he leaned back, revealing Clay behind the wheel. George went to tell the boys that he had to take Niki to the party, but Niki beat him to the punch.

“Of course George would love a ride!” Niki answered as she pulled George out of the car. “Thanks for letting me borrow your car, George!”

Clay smiled and turned to Nick. “You heard her, get your ass in the backseat,” Nick whined.

“What? Why do I have to sit in the back? I literally ride with you everywhere! Since when am I a backseat person!” Nick shouted. Clay shook his head, and with that, Nick reluctantly got out of the car.

“You’re lucky the piss baby told me to be nice to you,” Nick muttered as he held the door open for George.

“Hey, I heard that asshole!” Clay yelled back at Nick as George took his seat. A few seconds later, Nick climbed into the backseat.

“Make sure to wear a seatbelt, George, Clay can’t drive for shit,” Nick commented. This earned some grumbles from Clay, but it was all in good fun.

-

The house was pretty far from the school, a good thirty minutes. Which meant a thirty minute drive with Clay. While George wishes he could say it was fun, it was easily the most terrifying thirty minutes he had ever spent in a car. Clay seemed to have no fear for his life as he took turns at thirty miles per hour, speeding down the streets, blaring whatever Nick was playing on the aux.

“Dude, turn this shit off, it’s garbage,” Clay commented at some point in the ride. Nick scoffed and kicked the back of his seat.

“Oh fuck off this is Juice WRLD, legends never die, bro. Put some respect on his name,” Nick argued. Clay shot George a look as an apology.

“Sorry Georgie, looks like Nick isn’t budging,” His eyes then trailed to George’s hand, gripping onto the center console like it was his saving grace. Clay then removed one hand from the steering wheel and nudged George’s, which caused the smaller to lift his hand for him. Clay immediately grabbed a hold of George’s hand, interlocking fingers with the other. “Don’t look so scared, baby, I do this all the time.”

George couldn’t get rid of the feeling in his stomach. Everytime Clay called him a nickname, made any contact with him, even just looking at him, George could feel his face go on fire. The only thing ruining this moment was Nick in the back, who decided that making gagging noises was going to improve this trip.

However, Clay’s hand did little to ease George’s mind from his driving. Clay was an absolute menace behind the wheel. 

After the longest thirty minute drive of his life, they had finally arrived at the house. It was probably the biggest house George had ever seen, with music so loud you could hear it down the street. It was on a golf course, so the back yard was large, and that seemed to be where everyone was. Hundreds of wasted teens were gathered around, sharing drinks and vapes, shouting. To say it was intimidating was an understatement. 

“Well, we’re here kids!” Clay cheered as he let go of George’s hand. George unknowingly pouted over the loss as he got out of the car, but didn’t have to sulk for too long as Clay’s hand soon returned. Nick ran in, abandoning the two. Clay turned to George as they started to walk in.

“So, baby's first party, huh?” Clay questioned as George scoffed.

“No, this is not my first party. I just don’t come to parties often, only to babysit Minx,” George answered as they walked through the doors. A chorus of cheers erupted as the two walked through the door, excited that the man who earned them the win had arrived.

“Okay Clay, I see you,” A football player slurred, commenting on the two boys interlocked fingers. George subconsciously held on a little tighter, nervous from all the attention.

Clay led him to the kitchen and grabbed two White Claws and handed one to George. The pale boy scrunched up his nose and shook his head no.

“I don’t drink,” George explained.

“Oh George there’s no way you’re gonna get through tonight sober,” Clay replied.

“No, but I literally can’t drink. I’ll get shitfaced so quick, I’m a lightweight, and I really cannot hide a hangover from my parents.” George muttered, embarrassed.

Clay nodded and pondered for a moment, before coming up with an idea. “Alright, come with me then,” Clay said as he started to walk off. George followed, as he was led upstairs and into a room. The door opened to reveal it was a bedroom, which was unoccupied. Clay closed the door behind them.

“Uh, Clay? Should we be in here? This feels like an invasion of privacy,” George commented as Clay snorted.

“Aw, how considerate, Georgie. Don’t worry, we won’t be in here for long,” Clay said as he rummaged through one of the dressers, before finding what he was looking for. He took out a bag of gummy worms.

“What, do you think I’m gonna get sugar high or something?” Clay laughed at George’s comment and proceeded to eat one of the gummies.

“What, no, I don’t think you’re that much of a lightweight. These are edibles babe. You’ve gotten high before, right?” 

“Yeah, I don’t really do it often though,” George sheepishly said. Clay walked over and handed the bag to George.

“Don’t take more than like, three then. They’re pretty high potency. If you want to get high, of course, I don’t wanna pressure you.”

George took the bag from Clay and ate one of the gummy worms. It was actually pretty good, George could almost forget it was technically illegal to eat them. He quickly ate two more, and went to get more before Clay took the bag back from him.

“Hey, slow down sweetheart, let’s see how you react to them before we eat any more,” Clay said as he took two more as well. “Well, ready to go back down?” He asked. George smiled and nodded yes.

-

Clay wasn’t kidding when he said those edibles were strong. George was completely out of it, lost in his own mind. The loud music was overriding his senses, he could feel the vibrations all throughout his skin. He wanted to lay down, he wanted to get up and move, he wanted to yell. He felt so happy, surrounded by his peers, just having fun.

The small boy was currently going through the kitchen with Minx and Niki, trying to find something to eat.

“Why does all this house have is oranges,” George giggled as he started to peel the fruit. Niki giggled with him as Minx kept looking.

“Oh my god, George, look, Nick is trying to wrestle Clay,” Niki commented as they turned towards the living room. Nick was currently trying to take Clay down, as Clay easily avoided Nick’s attempts. Suddenly, Nick stumbled over his own legs and fell face first into the carpeted floor. George and Niki lost it.

The two were doubled down on the floor laughing, while Minx tried to figure out what she had missed. George had his eyes scrunched shut, his cheeks and stomach hurting from laughing so hard, the fruit he had spent so much time peeling (it was actually very hard to peel an orange high), abandoned. Niki was wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to regain composure. Nick, noticing the commotion, got up and walked over to the group.

“Hey, don’t laugh, it wasn’t funny,” Nick slurred, but he was giggling himself. Soon enough, all three of them were on the floor in tears over the incident. Clay then walked over and stood over them.

“Having a good time, huh guys?” 

George giggled and tried to stand up, but he couldn’t even feel his legs, which caused him to giggle even more. Clay helped the brunette up.

“I’m having such a good time, Dreamie, a really good time,” George babbled on.

“Dreamie?” Clay questioned.

“Yeah, Dreamie, it’s because um… I don’t know, you’re like a dream, and you call me Georgie, so Dreamie. It makes sense!” George exclaimed. Clay laughed.

“You feeling alright, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes, I feel great, really good, thank you for that candy, can we go outside, I’m really hot right now,” George talked Clay’s ear off as he ushered the two of them outside. Once they got outside, George took the lead and found an area of grass that was unoccupied. George suddenly flopped down, bringing Clay with him. Clay was momentarily shocked, but soon enough the two of them started laughing. They laughed for hours it seemed like, time being nothing but an idea, a concept the two lovestruck boys were not going to participate in. Once they both calmed down, George turned to look at the stars.

“Stars are so crazy, Dreamie,” George said, drawing out the ‘so.’ “I never paid attention to them before tonight, they’re so pretty, so so pretty, they’re like you, Clay. So so pretty.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me about that, baby.”

George talked on forever. At first, he was talking about the stars, but then he moved onto Clay, then the football team, then the cheer team, then school, and more. He had so many thoughts, he just had to talk.

“Hey Dreamie, why aren’t you talking?” George asked after a while. Clay looked at George, with such love and adoration that George almost couldn’t handle it.

“I like listening to you, Georgie.” 

George giggled, and went to go speak again, before a yawn interrupted him.

“Are you tired?” Clay asked. George frantically shook his head no.

“No, no, no, not tired, I don’t get tired,” George argued, his eyelids getting heavy.

“Okay, okay, I hear you. Let’s get outta here though, it’s pretty late, and it’s getting too loud here, don’t you think?”

George thought for a moment, then nodded.

“Yeah, it is loud. I can’t go home though, I’m…” George finally thought about it. “Oh my god Clay I’m so high, I can’t go home like this!” Clay smiled and laughed.

“Hey, don’t worry about that, you can crash at my place, my parents aren’t home so you don’t have to worry about anyone catching us,” Clay told him. George sighed out of relief.

“Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Just me and you, Dreamie,” George said as the two of them stood up. “Wait, before I go, I gotta go find Niki and tell her to bring my car to your house in the morning, can’t have her driving while not sober,” George thought for a moment. “Wait a minute, are YOU sober?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I sobered up a while ago,” Clay lied. To be truthful, he wasn’t as bad as George, but he wasn’t exactly all there. They had to get home, though.

“Okay, let me go find Niki really quick, can you warm up the car, pretty please, I’m cold,” George asked.

“How could I say no to that pretty face?” 

-

Clay sat in the car, waiting for the beautiful cheerleader he had spent the night with to hurry along. He was sure Niki was asking all sorts of questions about what they were about to do, but that didn’t bother him. He wanted those questions to be asked. He wanted everyone to wonder about him and George, everyone to know what they had. 

Well, technically, nothing was official yet. Clay didn’t like to rush into things. But he hoped that it was going to be official soon. He had been flirting for so long with the cheerleader, admiring his pretty face from afar, but now everything was falling into place for the tall blonde.

He was going to be patient though. Patient for his Georgie.

George emerged from the doors, and slowly walked to the car. The real reason Clay was taking him home was because he was a little too high to be at that party. Lots of people could take advantage of that, and give him more substances, and Clay couldn’t have that. He had to keep George safe. George hopped in and buckled up.

“You ready to go, sweetheart?” 

George nodded. “Please go slower this time, Dreamie, you’re a really scary driver.”

“Anything for you, George.”

Clay drove as slow as he could, never wanting to let this moment go.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, mental health was getting bad :( but im all better now, and ready to get back!!

The ride home was probably the slowest Clay had ever gone. Not that the blonde minded, he would do whatever made George happy, and he liked the alone time with George. But all car rides end eventually, and soon enough, Clay found himself in his driveway, with a half asleep George in the passenger seat.

“Georgie, we’re home,” Clay murmured. George yawned and unbuckled himself, as he looked over to Clay with a grin.

“This house looks big, Clay, you’re gonna have to hold my hand to show me around,” George demanded. Clay just smiled and shook his head.

“Like I said, anything for you,” Clay said as he exited the car. George followed in suit, and soon enough their hands interlocked. 

Clay led the smaller into his house and up his stairs into his room. Once they got to their destination, Clay led George to his bed.

“Hey, you look tired baby, you should lay down,” Clay commented. George frantically shook his head no.

“Nope, not tired! Not at all!” He insisted. Clay laughed.

“Alright Georgie, why don’t you just sit there then while I get you some clothes to wear to bed?” George seemed to be alright with that, so Clay walked over to his dresser and started rummaging through, hoping to find something that could fit George.

After a few minutes of searching, he realized it was futile. There was no way something of his could fit on George’s body, Clay didn’t think he’d ever been that small in his life. He settled for an old pair of gym shorts and a hoodie from freshman year.

“Alright Georgie, here you go,” Clay said as he handed the clothes to the brunette.

“Thank you Dreamie, now turn around, I can’t have you watching while I change!” The shorter exclaimed between giggles. Clay complied and faced the wall. After a few moments, George mumbled, “Okay, you can look now.”

The sight was nothing short of breathtaking. George looked like a prince, all tired, basically drowning in Clay’s clothing. Clay smiled and walked over to George, next to the bed, who seemed to be too tired to be flustered.

“Are you gonna change your clothes too?” George asked.

“Nah, I’m already in like, sweatpants and shit, no reason to change.”

“I was in sweatpants too, why’d I have to change,” George whined.

“Because you just look so much better in my clothes,” Clay smirked. “Now that we’ve established all that, why don’t we go to bed now.”

“No!” George cried. “I’m not even tired,” He continued on. Clay shook his head.

“Georgie, c’mon, you can barely keep your eyes open, we’ve had a long day,” Clay bargained, but George stayed stubborn as ever.

“Shut up, you’re not my mom, what’re gonna do, make me go to bed?” Clay suddenly lifted George up and playfully threw him onto the bed. George shrieked and grabbed onto Clays shoulders, taking the blonde down with him. Clay then decided to lay down on top of George.

The two boys laid there in silence, taking in each other's presence. George was drowning in Clay’s aura. The clothing on his body smelled of that delightful citrus scent that he adored, and Clay’s warmth was surrounding him, making him feel safe, and wanted, like he was everything in the world to the football captain. 

“I like feeling you next to me,” George blurted out, not even realizing what he had said. He felt Clay shift around a bit on top of him, before feeling his warm breath next to his ear.

“Oh yeah, baby? What else do you like?” Clay whispered.

“You. I think I really like you, Dreamie.”

“That’s good, I think I really like you too.”

Clay lifted himself off of George. The small boy pouted for a moment, but soon enough Clay was gently lifting George, and pulling him closer to him. Clay scooted himself and his boy to the headboard, and then laid down. George’s head rested on Clay’s broad chest as their legs tangled together, making them inseparable. 

“Goodnight Georgie, sweet dreams,” Clay mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

“G’night Clay..” George said, his words slurring together. Everything felt blurred. It was hard to speak, hard to think, hard to do anything besides perceive the man who was holding him so tightly. Not that George minded, he was ecstatic, it was just strange. This was the first boy that he had ever admitted he had liked, and Clay had said he liked him back. He almost couldn’t believe it. There was no way he could get someone as good as Clay.

The brunette would’ve sat up, and started going crazy just thinking about it if he wasn’t so tired, and also in his crush’s arms. George had decided that it was time to sleep.

He can deal with these things in the morning.

-

George wakes up feeling warm. Very warm. Normally, he’d go back to sleep, as it’s a weekend, and it’s far too early for him to be awake, but this is a warmth he’s never experienced. He slowly opened his eyes to see Clay, fast asleep. 

To say George freaked out is an understatement. The cheerleader, despite all this panic, peeled Clay’s arms off of him, and he quietly got out of bed. He grabbed his phone from off the nightstand, then made his way to the bathroom, which took some searching as this was a completely unfamiliar house.

_ “Who’s fucking house am I at oh my god what did I do,” _ Was one of George’s many frantic thoughts. He looked in the mirror and gasped. Those were definitely not his clothes, and they were definitely Clay’s, and there’s no way he had sex with Clay,  _ right? _

George sat down and thought as hard as he could before remembering the events that conspired just twelve hours before. He sighed out of relief, he had just gone to a party, and crashed at Clay’s house, and admitted his feelings.

A new wave of panic rushed over Geroge’s body as he realized that he had  _ told Clay  _ that he  _ liked him  _ while he was  _ high. _

_ “Oh my god what the fuck was I thinking,”  _ George thought. He had to get out of that house, and quickly. 

Opening his phone, he saw that he had only about four percent battery life. Great. He couldn’t even remember to charge his own phone. He opened his messages, and quickly clicked on Niki’s contact.

_ “NIKI COME GET ME RIGHT NOW PLEASE IM AT CLAYS HOUSE AND IM HUMILIATED I NEED YOU TO PICK ME UP NOW” _

A few moments went by before the three dots in that little text bubble popped up. Within seconds, George had his reply.

_ “Oh wow George, I’ll be there soon! I crashed at Wilbur’s place, I don’t think he lives too far from Clay, send the address and I’ll be there!” _

George quickly sent the address and snuck back into Clay’s room, so he could at least get his shoes. He finally got a better look at the blonde in his sleeping form, and realized that the tall boy drools in his sleep. Like, drools a lot in his sleep. George grimaced at the thought of Clay’s drool in his hair, which was a very likely possibility considering their position, and quickly left the room.

George walked down the stairs and into Clay’s living room. The living room, and the whole house in general, was very clean. Not a pillow was out of place, no dirty cups or clothes could be found lying around. It was very different to what George was used to, his parents tried to keep his house clean, but he lived in filth, never cleaning his room unless it was necessary. 

He found a charger and plugged his phone in. Sitting down next to it, he opened his phone and decided to send Clay a quick text.

_ “hey clay, niki needed me so i had to get picked up :( but call or text me when you wake up!”  _

Sure, he was stretching the truth just a little, but it was far too early to deal with his feelings. He looked out the window and saw a familiar silver car pull up. Looking back at his phone, he pressed send and walked out the door.

He walked over to the drivers side and knocked on the window. “I’m driving my car all the way back to your house and you’re going to help me right now,” George whispered aggressively. He feared if he were too loud Clay would wake up and interrupt his getaway. Niki seemed to get the memo, she nodded and unbuckled, and slid over to the passenger seat. George got in and quietly closed the door. He backed out of the driveway, and started to drive through the unfamiliar neighbourhood. Once they were about a block away, Niki exploded.

“Those aren’t your clothes George! Those are definitely Clay’s!” The fair haired girl exclaimed. “Where are your clothes, why would you be in his? Wait… did you guys…”

“No no no no no, oh my god Niki, I fell asleep at his house and he just gave me some clothes to sleep in, that’s all,” George explained.

“Oh. Well if that’s all that happened, why were you so urgent about me picking you up?” 

George sighed. “I… well okay, I sort of told him that I have a crush on him.”

Niki squealed. “Oh my god George that’s great! What did he say in return?”

“He said that he likes me back,” George replied, a small smile dawning on his face.

“Oh my god Minx is gonna freak out! What’s even so humiliating about that, you had me worried!” Niki commented as she frantically typed on her phone.

“Hey, stop, oh my god don’t tell her yet!” George insisted, but he was laughing. “I was just embarrassed, that’s all. I just need some time to think about it all,” George thought about it for a brief moment, the car ride clearing his mind a bit.

He likes Clay, and Clay likes him back. What more could he want? 


End file.
